In general, an ascendable and descendible door glass is provided in a door of a vehicle.
Moldings are installed between an internal surface of the door glass and a door trim and between an external surface of the door glass and an out panel of the door to remove dust or frost attached to the door glass, to prevent alien substances from being flown to a vehicle when the door glass ascends and/or descends, and to decorate a combination unit between the door glass and the door panel.
As described above, the molding installed between the door glass and a door body, that is, between the door trim and the out panel is referred to as a door belt molding.
The conventional door belt molding is formed of two or three materials. For example, a part fixed to the door trim or the out panel of the vehicle exposed to the outside is formed of a hard material and a lip which is disposed near a surface of the door glass is formed of a soft material.
Therefore, the door belt molding is commonly manufactured by double-pressing different types of materials. The door belt molding manufacturing as described above is commonly fixed on the door trim or the out panel of the door by an additionally manufactured clip.
Recently, as vehicles are gentrified, the door belt molding is manufactured to have the same color as that of a vehicle body or to be high-gloss black.
However, in the above-described conventional door belt molding, since a weather strip and a mold are integrated with each other, separating the weather strip and the mold from each other is not possible that the weather strip may be contaminated and damaged. Also, plating and painting the door belt molding are not manageable that gentrifying a vehicle is difficult.
In addition, since an additional locking structure does not exist in the conventional door belt molding, the door belt molding is separated from the door panel so that assembling of the door belt molding and door panel is deteriorated. Also, since an insert steel is inserted in the weather strip in the conventional door belt molding, the weight of the door belt molding is increased.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.